


The Ultimate Six Infos

by KaylanAU2006



Category: Disney - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylanAU2006/pseuds/KaylanAU2006
Summary: This is about my undeveloped(but WIP)fan Disney series, The Ultimate Six plus its trilogy.





	The Ultimate Six Infos

About Miranda:  
Full Name: Miranda Tamara von Muttonfudge  
Age: 11(canon age)  
Parents: Taffyta Muttonfudge and Vanellope von Scheetwz  
Siblings: Sekani(Vanta), Tannon and Ameer  
Creator: Me(uwu)  
Crush: Vivi  
Half-Siblings: Caitlin(Kai)and Haruka(Haru)

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT SEND HATE!


End file.
